


The Tinder Date

by talisha_jaynee



Series: how did you two meet? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, its pretty self explanatory, just some more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many ways that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun met and formed their band twenty one pilots<br/>Idea from one of the many lies told by the band on how they started<br/>But this is the one about the Tinder date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tinder Date

Tyler was bored. He had already listened to all the music his phone held, played his piano until his fingers strained, eaten all the food his stomach could handle and he was still bored. He we now absentmindedly scrolling through his Facebook timeline, not paying much attention to his family's never ending status updates, when he stumbled upon an ad.

 _Meet hot singles in your area._   _Try Tinder today to find your perfect match._

 _Tinder, huh?_ Tyler thought to himself as he clicked on the small image to download the app,  _if this helps me find my perfect match then I won't be so bored._

He took his time carefully answering all the question about himself and what he was looking for, similar age, any gender, someone who likes music.

Answering all the questions took Tyler nearly an hour before he put the profile out into the world for anyone to see.

 _Please work fast_ , Tyler impatiently chanted to himself as he continued refreshing his page after none of his beginning matches looked promising. His stomach began to rumble and then Tyler noticed the time. He had already spent over an hour just looking for his perfect match, now Tyler's stomach wanted dinner.

Sighing, Tyler was about to give up.  _Just one more check,_ he decided before he would log out indefinitely. He made his way down the new list of potential 'perfect matches' almost nearing the end where he saw a flash of red. 

Tyler stopped his scrolling finger as he studied the profile in question. This guy had flaming red hair, a colorful swirl of tattoo ink on his arm and was posing in the most cliche way, topless on the beach shore. He looked like a guy that wants to play music. Quickly reading through the bio, Tyler immediately swiped right.

 _Hey I'm just looking for a cool guy to hang out with. My mom says I'm sweet and caring. I love music._ And he was only a few minutes away.

Tyler continued staring at the picture waiting for the mysterious redhead to respond, but it wasn't long until he was startled by the pop up asking if he wanted to chat with  _Josh_. 

Tyler smiled,  _Duh._

He quickly wrote his first message, trying to not over think it.

_Hey I'm starving, wanna grab dinner?_

Tyler smiled again as he got his quick response.  _Sure dude, Taco Bell?_

_Perfect._

 

Josh was the first one there, so he sat in an empty booth close to the centre of the restaurant, not wanting to miss  _Tyler._

Josh was first fascinated by the black rings that seemed to circle his arm.  _At least we have one thing in common,_ Josh had thought absently touching his own tattooed arm. But the more Josh looked and read about Tyler, he seemed like a genuine nice guy, someone Josh would love to hang out with. 

As he checked his phone for the time, he heard a shy whisper.

"Josh?"

He looked up and was greeted with a small smile on the real face of  _Tyler._ "Yeah that's me, Tyler?"

Josh just got a nod as response before  _Tyler_ sat down in the opposite side of the booth.

"Have you ordered?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet," Josh replied, "didn't wanna seem rude or anything."

"Okay then," Tyler jumped out of his side and made his way towards the register, turning around and urging Josh to follow with a swift hand movement.

 

They exchanged small talk as they ate their burritos until Tyler asked about music.

"Oh man," Josh had started excitedly, "I love music! It's my favorite thing."

"Mine too," Tyler responded with just as much enthusiasm.

"I actually play drums," confessed Josh who suddenly looked down, "it's what I want to do for the rest of my life."

Tyler laughed, getting a confused expression from Josh. "Dude, my first thought about your profile was 'this guy looks like a guy that wants to make music', no joke."

"Wow, really?" Josh joined into the laughter now, "Was it the red hair?"

"No, I think it was the tattoo," Tyler joked back, but then his face fell into a serious frown, "but I think we should play music together."

Josh replied with the same grim look, "Okay."

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer until Josh cracked up again, crinkling the corners of his eyes with his wide laugh. 

"Okay," Tyler replied now laughing along with his new band mate and perfect match.

"Man," Josh wheezed as he finished laughing, "I think this might have been the weirdest Tinder date I've been on."

**Author's Note:**

> the interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVb1AkZB8ec  
> my tumblr: http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com/


End file.
